spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
These are a list of characters (actual and fanmade) appearing on SpongeBob SquarePants and/or its fan series debuted in 2014/2015, and its spin-offs debuted in 2008. Main (Already Existing) *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - The main character, present since the debut of the fanon series in 2008 and 2015, and Nick's series in 1999. *'Patrick Star' - SpongeBob's goofy best friend and king of Patrick Planet. *'Squidward Tentacles' - The main character of the spin-off, The Squidward Files, making debuts in the original show.He is a agent in Agent Squid. * [[Mr. Krabs|'Mr.' Krabs]] - A greedy crab who only seems to only care about money, and is the father of Pearl. * Pearl Krabs - '''Eugene Krab's daughter. *Sandy Cheeks' - A female squirrel from Texas. Sandy wears a space-suit to breath underwater. There's a big rumor that SpongeBob is in love with Sandy.It is true in TANSM. *'Sheldon J. Plankton' - The antagonist of the show. His dream is to destroy the Krusty Krab's business. *'Larry the Lobster' - A buff lobster who is the lifeguard at Goo Lagoon Beach. *'Squilliam Fancyson' - Squidward's rival from high school. He is very wealthy and rubs his success in Squidward's face whenever he can. *[[Mermaid Man|'Mermaid Man']]' '- Retired superhero who resides at Shady Shoals Rest Home. *[[Barnacle Boy|'Barnacle Boy']]' '- Retired sidekick of Mermaid Man who resides at Shady Shoals Rest Home. *'The Flying Dutchman' - A ghostly fellow who haunts Bikini Bottom. *'Mrs. Puff' - SpongeBob's teacher at boating school. *'Man Ray' - Mermaid Man's arch nemesis *'King Neptune' - The King of Atlantis. *'Triton' - Neptune's son, he is a prince and the heir to his father's throne. *'Queen Amphitrite' - The Queen of Atlantis. *'Mindy' - Neptune's daughter, she is a princess. *'Uma TailFin '- Esa's former arch nemesis, she is now Esa's friend thanks to Triton. Notable Minor (Already Existing) * 'Nat Peterson' - A yellow and green fish. He appears in a lot of SpongeBob episodes. *'Tom' - A tan fish. He is a chocoholic as seen in "Chocolate With Nuts." *'Fred' And Blue Fred- A brown fish who is usually seen in the background, during times of chaos, he shouts "My leg!" or "My legs..." *'Nancy Suzy Fish' - A female fish with white hair. Another usual Krusty Krab patron. *'Don the Whale' - A buff whale who is a usual beach-goer. *'Bubble Buddy' - A main character in The Bubble Buddy Show, the episode "Bubble Buddy", and made a cameo in "The Above Life" (2019). *'Grandma SquarePants''' - SpongeBob's grandmother. *'The Dirty Bubble' - One of ManRay's allies * Frank - a red-orange fish that wears a light blue shirt. * Patar (Prehistoric Times) *'SpongeGar (Prehistoric Times)' *'Sqoug (Prehistoric Times)' *'Old Man Jenkins' An elderly fish who resides at Shady Shoals Rest Home. *'Shiny' - Son of Bubble Buddy and also a main character in The Bubble Buddy Show. *'Mrs. Buddy '- Bubble Buddy's wife and also a main character in The Bubble Buddy Show. *'The Hash Slinging Slasher' - a ghost made up by Squidward to scare SpongeBob when they were working the "Graveyard Shift" together. According to Squidward, he was a fry cook who accidentally sliced his hand off and replaced it with a spatula, and that when he was hit by a bus he was fired at his funeral. Therefore he comes back to the Krusty Krab every Tuesday night to exact his revenge on all within. In the night when the scary story starts to become true, the dark shadowy figure with a spatula in his sleeve turned out to be a fish looking for a job. Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Bikini Bottomites * Jimmy Gus - 'A cameo character in ''SpongeBob SquarePants. * '''Chey - a green, tall fish who appears as a Bottomite in Season 10 * Dsun-Tee - an orange fish that starts appearing in Season 10 * Barbara - a fish who works for the Bikini Bottom News. * Bob - a Bikini Bottom News anchorman. * Charlie - A short blue fish with a red swimming suit. His name is revealed in "Hocus Pocus". * Dale - A fish that plays badminton at Goo Lagoon. He was arrested in the episode, "Ditchin'." * Dave - A orange fish who received roses from SpongeBob in "Valentine's Day". He made a ten-second cameo in "Micro-Squid" (2015), overhearing Squidward's yelling. That was also his first appearance. * Billy Fishkins - A blue anchovie with black hair wearing a tuxedo Bikini Bottom High School student who Pearl and her gang seem to like. * Brian Flounder - A Bikini Bottom High School student. * Gina - One of Pearl's friends. *'Evelyn' - A pink fish who wears a red bikini. As shown in an episode, she has a son named Jimmy. * Hans - an enormous arm clad in a navy blue officer's jacket with gold trim. His arm appears occasionally to move SpongeBob, or to attempt to eat Mr Krabs. He has a German accent. Seen in "Suds", "Imitation Krabs", "Model Sponge", "The Battle For Bikini Bottom Video Game" and in the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game. *'Jack' - nicknamed "Angry Jack." He owns a store that sells snail shells. He appeared in the episode, "Shell Shocked." *'Sammantha Star' - Patrick's big and older sister. *'Herb Star' - Patrick's father *'Margie Star' - Patrick's mother *[[Billy Bob Star|'Billy Bob Star']]' - '''One of Patrick's Ancestors who appears in the episode "Rule of Dumb." * '''Janet' - Fake mother to Patrick. She and Marty came to Patrick's house for Starfish day thinking they were Patrick's parents. * Jess - A green fish who wears a purple shirt and blue shorts. He is a regular Krusty Krab customer. His name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". * Jimmy - A student at Mrs. Puff's boating school as seen in "Hall Monitor". It is unknown whether or not he is the same Jimmy as above, Evelyn's son. It is likely that this is true, since he was seen sitting with her in "Squid Wood". His earliest appearance was in "Ripped Pants". * John - a bald fish who is Nancy Suzy Fish's boyfriend. * Judy - One of Pearl's friends. She was mentioned in a few episodes. She was at the prom in "The Chaperone" where a hotdog flew into her hair. * Lenny - An anchovy fish who is one of Mable's husbands. He is a regular customer at the Krusty Krab and is seen in downtown Bikini Bottom. His name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". Mable slapped him in "Have You Seen This Snail?". * Mable - an old lady in a wheelchair. Her name was revealed in "The Two Faces of Squidward". * Mailfish - Delivers the mail in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob chats with him in "Procrastination." He is annoyed by SpongeBob, just as Squidward is. * Marty - fake father to Patrick. * hey do not have a son when Patrick's real parents come. * Mayor - a flounder who is the Mayor of Bikini Bottom. Opens unfinished bridges ("Doing Time") and attends snail races ("The Great Snail Race"). He is a flounder with grey eyebrows and mustache, wearing a black tux and top hat. * Monroe Timmy - an orange fish who is the son of Tom and Mable. * Officer Nancy O'Malley * Perch Perkins - 'a news reporter in Bikini Bottom, not to be confused with Johnny Elaine, the more recurring news reporter. * 'R.R. -''' Sandy's ex-boyfriend from Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels. Not much is known about him, except he's a mysterious grey-squirrel who is seeking revenge on the group his ex joined. He is known to be greedy, talented, and evil. He crossed is moral event horizon when he murdered a character. * '''Sally - A Krusty Krab customer. Her name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". * Shubie - A pink fish who is married to Sandals and has seven children. *'Drifter' - A sponge that looks like SpongeBob, but with black hair. *'Rebecca Rechid '- Nat Peterson's Childhood Best friend who is his love interest. *'Terrance Henry Stoot' - Rebecca Rechid Lovers. *'Hugh J. Fishnate' *'Daisy Shinding' *'Randy Bubblebottom' *'Maurice Fishington - '''A Male fish who goes to Bikini Bottom Academy (Middle School lives at Bikini Bottom Academy) he's very popular. He usally makes fun of dorks and talks with friends. It is seen that he got int *o a lot of fights. He has a crush on SpongeBob's Sister Chanel. *'Billy Jr. Fishington - Maurice's twin brother. He is gooder that his older brother and is moderately popular He is very nice. minus making fun of Mr.Krabs As he got from grandfather. He is friends with Sandy. *Quincy' - A Bankier he works as Bank Cashier/Bank Boss and House Taker and Hotel Worker Fan Made-Characters (From the Fanon Series or Spinoffs) *[[Waluigi|Waluigi]]- The replacement for Patchy who was introduced in Season 10. He is the result of a licensing deal between Nintendo and Viacom. *'Junping Zau '- a friend of Jervis Tech. He is another human that will be re-animated to appear in the upcoming show ''Jervis's Life. *[[Dr.Krabula|'Dr. Krabula']] *SpongeWinnifer *[[Mr. Margill|'Mr. Margill']] *[[The Ancient Fishyptans|'The Ancient Fishyptans']] *[[Jervis's Mother|'Jervis's Mother']] *[[sensei Krabs|'Sensei Krabs']] *'Eric SquarePants' *'Richard Star' - Patrick's cousin from New Kelp City *'Jake SquarePants' *[[Squidson Tentacles|'Squidson Tentacles']] *[[Sherlock Sponge|'Sherlock Sponge']] *[[Tina SquarePants|'Tina SquarePants']] *[[Mike Star|'Mike Star']] *[[Jacobson Star|'Jacobson Star']] *'Po Star '- A character in a fanon series based on Kung Fu Panda. *'Jervis Tech' - Another main character. His debut was in the episode The Human. He is very knowledgeable to SpongeBob and Patrick. *'Nickolas Star' - Patrick's older brother. *'SpongeBecca RhombuSkirt '- A female Sponge that makes her debut in the season 2 episode "To Love A Sponge." Debatable whether she or Sandy is SpongeBob's love. First appeared in Season 2's "To Love A Sponge " and will be a main character Season 3 onwards. *'Esa '- Triton's love interest, she is Aphrodite and Are's daughter. *[[Richard Star|'Richard Star']] *[[Karia C. Star|'Karia C. Star']] *[[Barnacle Bob|'Barnacle Bob']] - Ex mayor of Ice Cream City *[[Mr. Finn|'Mr. Finn']] - Principal of Abc University *[[Seth Hamm|'Seth Hamm']] - Protagonist of the fanon series, Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. Seth is a human who lives across the street from SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick with his brother, Caleb. He is best friends with SpongeBob and Patrick. He works as a waiter at the Krusty Krab and goes to Mrs. Puff's Boating School with SpongeBob. * [[Caleb Hamm|'Caleb Hamm']] - A main character of the fanon series, Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. Caleb is a human who lives across the street from SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick with his brother, Seth. He is best friends with SpongeBob and Patrick. Like Patrick, he does not attend any school and does not have a job. *[[The Traka|'The Traka']]- An ancient monster that destroyed Bikini Bottom a millennia ago. *'SpongeSue SquarePants '- SpongeBob's wife who is a lawyer & likes to sue bad guys (including Man Ray). The main reson she married SpongeBob is because he makes her laugh. *[[FutureBob (character)|'FutureBob']] - An evil clone of SpongeBob that lives in the future as a tyrant, but is eventually defeated and never seen again after season 3 * [[Mr. Redstar|'Mr. Redstar']] - A person who has been long forgotten * [[Aaliyah Williams|'Aaliyah Williams']]- One of SpongeBob's friends. She is very nice to everybody.she is 17. She is the younger sister of Darwin Williams. Appears in the episode Billions and Aaliyah. *[[Darwin Williams|'Darwin Williams']]- He is very getto 19 year old older brother of Aaliyah Williams. Appears in the episode Billions and Aaliyah. *'Alexandra Velocity Electra'- A female human who can breathe underwater. *Princess Daisy - A Princess From Sarrasaland. *Bug Bob-A Patrick Planet version of Spongebob,Owns the milky way Cafe. *Blandy-A Patrick Planet version of Sandy,She gives Patrick gadgets to fight Allen. *Allen-The ex President of Patrick Planet,he is a evil alien. *Adam-Allen's old hence-man,always try's to kill Patrick because of his lack of brain cell's. *Miai-A one time villain on Patrick Planet,she lost her magic and her head blew up in space. *Eggward-Bug Boy's grumpy Room mate and Patrick Planet version of Squidward,very minor. *Mr. Education-A teacher who only appeared once,he was killed and his skin was used as a disguise by a Teacher-Terminator.Allen revived him in the movie. *Citzens of Patrick Planet-Theres too many! Alter Egos, Things and Others *SketchBob SquarePants - SpongeBob's sketch form. *'Penny - '''Penny is SpongeBob's friend. * Chip * Used Napkin *Plate *Beary - SpongeBob's teddy bear. *Mrs. Pop - Evil alter ego of Mrs. Puff *Ms. Nibsy - Another one of SpongeBob's bears. *Patty (Krabby Patty) - A Krabby Patty that SpongeBob dated for at least 6 hours. *'Cashie - Mr. Krabs' cash register *Black Sponge-At night Spongebob turns into a evil anti-hero called black sponge. Real Life Characters *Brock Lesnar *William Shakespeare *Leonardo da Vinci *Kobe Bryant *George Washington *Abraham Lincoln *Thomas Jefferson *[[LeBron James|'''LeBron James]] - One of the main characters in the spinoff, Basket Sponge *Paul Lavere *Thomas Edison *Sir John A. Macdonald *Markus "Notch" Persson *Katy Perry *Devon Bostick *Adam West *Mark Zuckenburg *Jason Stapham *Sylvester Stallone *Arnold schwarzenegger *Mark Wahlberg *Clancy Brown *Bruno Mars, Rihanna, Michael etc. (all Leader's minions) *Leader *Anthony Ernest Pratt, creator of Clue. *Morgen Freeman *Weird Al Taking Over characters *'Robots' **Bob **JellyBot **Gzlorb **Liam **PlanktonBot **Teacher Terminateors. *'Main protagonists' **SpongeBob SquarePants **Patrick Star **Sandy Cheeks **Eugene Krabs **Squidward Tentacles (surprisingly) **Larry Gallery GoPatrick.png Kttc.jpg Gary's School For Squidward.jpg Sally Cheeks.png Fhhbubg.jpg Deadkjjb.jpeg Imreallyreallyreallysurprisedtitle.png New Year Snail.png SBISM.png Patrick .jpg|Patrick Star SpongeBob(Spongey Games).png Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Lists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fish Category:Networks Category:Patrick Planet